


I'm not just a girl, I'm also a threat

by Glitterthebutterslayer



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Ball Gag, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dildo Mask, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Forced Oral Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Passing Out, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Squirt - Freeform, face humping, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterthebutterslayer/pseuds/Glitterthebutterslayer
Summary: You're exhausted from fighting the hoards day in and out and you just need a little bit of shut eye.This theatre you found surely will be the perfect place for a nap. No one will want to loot this place right???OrEllie is Big Horn.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm not just a girl, I'm also a threat

You quietly crawled under the fallen planks blocking the back door to the old world theatre. With your flashlight on, you dusted yourself off and began your search for a comfortable spot to curl up and get at least a few hours of shut-eye. 

You tossed a glass bottle into a side room, holding your breath and crossing your fingers for no clickers or stalkers growling in response. 

Nothing. Thank fuck. 

You quickly swept the room with your light, checking for spores or any kind of mushroom cluster bursting from the pipes. 

Nothing. Fucking finally. Somewhere to fucking sleep. 

Collecting a few table cloths and a stinky puffer jacket from a display case, you made your way into the backroom, blocking the door behind you; and finally curling up under the desk. Sweet sleep finally overcame you, even though the smell of armpit clung to your nose. 

~

“Don’t fucking move” 

The cold touch of a blade spooked you awake from your slumber. You rubbed your eyes and met a set of piercing blue ones stabbing through you like icicles. She had a wicked sneer coating her albeit cherubic features and a steady grip on her sidearm on her hip. 

“Who the fuck are you.” She spat, making it clear that it wasn’t a question. You swallowed heavily, raising your hands in surrender. “I’m just camping here. I was tired.” Your words were sloppy and stuttered from the lack of moisture in your mouth. 

The girl narrowed her eyes and gestured with her head for you to get to your feet. She looked you up and down, eyes raking over you; pointing her pistol at your chest. “You armed?” 

You nodded, throwing your pistol to the ground and pointing at your backpack. “Not anymore.” 

“Ellie? What’s going on?” A timid voice comes from deep in the theatre, the girl in front of you becoming momentarily distracted. If only you hadn’t just unarmed yourself.

“It’s fine Dina. Stay where you are, I’ll take care of it.” The girl named Ellie responded, frowning at you like she just ate something bitter. The sound of light footsteps faded away and Ellie pulled a cloth from her pocket. “Blindfold yourself. Do it.” She said, throwing the bloodied cloth at you. 

You awkwardly caught it and unwillingly put the makeshift cloth on, tears threatening to fall. Ellie approached you, gripping you by the throat and forced you onto your knees. With a piece of rope, she gestured you to offer yourself to her. The cold metal of Ellie’s gun barrel pressed against your forehead was certainly a defining factor in your obedience. The fear of death struck through you like a doomsday clock, sweat began to trickle down your back and tears fell through your blindfold. Ellie hummed, seemingly pleased, and you felt the barrel leave you. 

You heard the sound of a zipper and the shuffling of clothes around you. A stool scraped loudly across the floorboards, the legs striking against your knees as it came to a stop. You jumped as you felt a set of legs fall heavily on your shoulders, a belt jingling behind your head. Ellie’s ankles hooked hard onto the back of your neck and pulled you powerfully into her waiting crotch. 

“Eat up.” She mumbled, holding you securely against her wet cunt. You couldn’t even breathe anything but her hot sweaty stench, your mouth pressed betwixt her sopping wet lips. You began licking softly at her wetness, your tongue delving in-between each of her deliciously moist folds, her bush tickling the sides of your mouth.   
Ellie huffed softly, tightening her hold on your neck. “Fuck, come on.” She urged, humping her mound against your waiting mouth. 

You continued to slurp on her juices, sucking on her clit like it owed something. Ellie began to moan louder, the heels of her boots digging into your shoulder blades. With a scream, she climaxed, ejaculating a spray of squirt into your mouth, some of it spurting into your nose. You coughed loudly, as she released you from her thigh crushing grip, her squirt coating your chin. 

“Could have been better.” Ellie huffed, wiping your chin with her thumb. “Sit and stay like a good girl.” She hummed, walking away from you. You listened hard, desperately trying to follow her footsteps. The fear was still burning deep in your gut, people had used you before like this and you ended up with a broken wrist and a bad taste left in your mouth after it was all said and done. You heard your captor rummaging around to your left, throwing objects left, right and centre. 

“Ah. There it is.” Ellie said, a joyful tone coating her voice. She roughly pulled your blindfold down to your neck, running her fingers down your cheeks. A softness lit up her eyes as she brought leather mask up to your face. Ellie secured this strange mask behind your head, a large object pressing against your mouth. 

“Open up. I found this in an apartment. Dina and I have made good use of this.” Ellie taunted as you took the phallic object into your mouth, the head of the object pressing against your uvula as the mask was tightened to your skull. Another large pink phallus sat proudly on the front of your new muzzle, Ellie rubbing it affectionately. 

Ellie forced you down onto your back, your face proudly displaying the phallus for her use. She stepped out of her jeans, kicking her boots of additionally. “You’re going to remember this.” She said, stepping over your prone form, rubbing her swollen clit as she lowered herself onto the dildo. The phallus in your mouth delved deeper into your throat as Ellie sat proudly onto the cock protruding from your face, you gagged roughly and bile burst up into your mouth as your grinded down on your mouth. Ellie aggressively rode your new protrusion, a fierce determination crossing her features as if she were trying to murder you with her cunt. Her wetness dribbled down the sides of the phallus, coating the pink skin with an almost luminous shine. Ellie lent back onto your thighs, her stubby fingernails digging deep into your flesh through your jeans, as she ground her cunt against the cock inside her. Bile and spit began to well up inside your mouth, a lack of oxygen beginning to cloud your brain. 

The last thing you remember being Ellie sitting heavily on your face as she orgasmed, squirt hitting your eyes.   
~

You woke up in a mud puddle about ten miles away from your last location, according to your map, your throat achingly sore and your panties missing. 

Needless to say, you might accidentally stumble upon that theatre again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your support!


End file.
